


Hotter than the sun - a Cradle Will Rock story

by Moiself



Series: Cradle Will Rock [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Breakfast in Bed, Breaking the Bed, Cuddle Nest, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Plans For The Future, Riding, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rutting, Shower Sex, Tenderness, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Roman want a child, so that means no more birth control...which means heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cradle Will Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796390) by [Moiself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself). 



_It’s started. Come home._

Dean typed out the message and hit send as he raced up the stairs to their apartment. His mate might not be there yet, but the scent of him was and Dean was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

He was made sure the door was locked behind him. This wasn't the bad old days, but even if the horror stories about what could happen to an omega in heat if an alpha caught their scent were just stories, he was taking no chances.

Realising he'd also put the security chain across, he scurried back to remove it, aware that there was a good chance that by the time Roman made it home, he might not be in any state to go to the door to let him in.

The scent of home and mate was like oxygen to the smouldering heat he'd been feeling, fanning the flames of need and want. He shivered as his entire body flushed, tiny bursts of perspiration breaking out all over, slick gathering between his cheeks, starting to soak through his boxers.

He was so very glad that Jamie had called into the store with coffee for his two boys when the first wave of symptoms hit. Dean hadn't expected his heat cycle to kick in so soon, he was sure he would have weeks left to get settled into his new home and bond.

The second time Dean's eyes had glazed over in the middle of the conversation, Jamie  had leaned in and sniffed at his neck, placed a hand on his head to check his temperature with the magical skill of a parent and immediately turned to his own son to inform him that he was taking Dean home.

His chatter on the short ride had been a welcome distraction and a balm to Dean's nerves.

_"It's a good sign it's happened so soon, means you an' the big guy have a strong bond...your body will tell you what to do, don't fight against it...of course I'll let your mama know, I'll head there directly...I know you don't wanna hear it from me, but remember, you're allowed to enjoy your heat, both of you..."_

Dean smiled as he recalled the warm hug and the fond kiss to the forehead bestowed upon him by the older omega before he stepped out of the car and headed inside his home.

A fresh wave of heat washed over him leaving his skin prickling in its wake.

Where was Roman? Why wasn't here yet? Didn't he realise Dean needed him?

Kicking off his shoes as he went, Dean drifted towards their bedroom, the pull of their mingled scents drawing him in like a magnet. Pulling off his shirt he flung it into the corner before collapsing on top of the bed. He fought free of his jeans, the fabric suddenly feeling as heavy as lead against his body, the cloth dragging tortuously across his stiffening cock.

Socks followed leaving him clad at last only in his underwear, unable to face the idea of touching the sensitive flesh of his nether regions even to peel away the clammy cotton.

Dragging his mate's pillow down to where he lay in the centre of their bed, he curled himself around it, burying his face in the familiar scent, taking the edge off the ever building need that was threatening to overwhelm him.

A wave of...something...washed over him as he thought again of what was about to happen when his mate did arrive. Not the activity itself, he trusted that his body would be able to do the thing he was made for, but the consequences of it.

A baby.  

A baby with Roman. Of course he knew it probably wouldn't happen the first time. His doctor had told him as much when he'd called to discuss going off his birth control a few days after their bonding ceremony. It was terrifying and exhilarating and right all at once.

He hugged the pillow tighter to himself and breathed deeply, the scent soothing him into a fitful doze.

When he awoke, it was to a room fragrant  with the scent of his mate, his arousal blooming, filling the air in response to Dean's own.

Dean peered through heavy lids, seeing Roman's massive frame hovering in the doorway. Why was he so far away?

He beckoned him closer.

"Rome...c'mere..."

“What do you need baby?”

Roman’s voice was little more than a growl as he tore open his shirt, sending buttons shooting everywhere, and knelt on the mattress next to his mate. Dean sprung at him, pressing his face to his mate’s bare chest and breathing in his scent.

“Baby, talk to me, what do you need?”

Dean wrapped his arms more tightly about his alpha in reply, a leg curling around the other man’s hips, exposing the evidence of his heat even more.

"Need you Ro."

Reaching up, he pushed the alpha's shirt down his strong arms and nuzzled into the inked skin capping his right shoulder. His hands crept around his mate’s neck and tugged at the tie holding his ponytail until his hair was loose and Dean was able to weave his fingers into the dark strands.

His arms shaken free of his shirt, Roman’s hands drifted to Dean’s ass, pulling at the sodden cloth until his slick soaked hole was exposed to the air. The scent hit Roman like a hammer, pulling a growl from deep inside him as he succumbed to the instincts of his rut.

He needed to take care of his omega. He needed to open his omega up. He needed to knot, he needed to fill, but first, he needed to _taste_.

Grasping Dean’s wrists, he eased his hands away from his hair and brought them down between them. He darted forward and captured his omega’s lips in a heady ferocious kiss, his tongue dancing with his mate’s. With a grip gentler than his kiss he lifted Dean off his lap and sat him down on the pillows beside him, his lips finally breaking away from Dean’s, leaving behind a trail of licks and open mouthed kissed as he worked his way down his mate’s long body, easing away that last remaining scrap of clothing. Dean’s hips canted up as Roman’s clever tongue ghosted past his dick, but to no avail.

“Not yet baby.”

Pushing himself away Roman lay flat on his back, his hands resting on the waistband of the dress pants he still wore, the straining of his cock against the fabric evident. He patted his hip bones.

“Hop on honey.”

Dean scrambled to oblige, flinging a leg across Roman, grinding against his hardness.

“Little higher baby..”

Dean grinned and shuffled further up Roman’s torso, the slick trickling from his hole pooling in the contours of his alpha’s abs.

“Higher.”

Roman’s voice was hoarse with desire now, Dean looked down into the dark eyes of his mate, an unspoken question on his lip.

“I said _higher_ baby...I wanna taste you..”

Roman’s big hands slid under Dean’s thighs and half pulled, half shoved him up the bed until he knelt over his alpha’s face, his hands gripping the headboard to keep him steady.

“Oh fuuuck...Ro!’

Those hands which had whisked him up the bed now pulled the cheeks of his ass apart, opening him up to feel the breath of his mate whispering across his hole.

“Oh god Dean baby, look at you, you’re so wet.”

Soft lips kissed their way up his inner thigh, coming teasingly close to his pucker before moving to the other side and repeating the beautiful torture, little grunts and huffs of appreciation spilling from Roman between kisses.

“Come on Rom...hngh...oh god...”

Dean’s plea was cut short as Roman’s broad tongue at last licked across his entrance, lapping up the slick pooled there with indecent sounds of relish. Teasing around the sensitive rim, Roman revelled in the pleasured moans he was drawing from Dean. Angling his head back so that the bristle of his goatee tickled Dean’s cleft, he began to prod at his pucker with a narrowed tongue, petitioning for entrance, easing open the drawn ring of muscle.

Dean was powerless to do anything except ride out the sensation as his mate fucked him with tongue, the slippery muscle pushing in as far as it was able. He felt as though the babbling brook of his slick had now become a rushing torrent and for the briefest of seconds, wondered if an alpha had ever drowned in this position. His worry did not survive the distraction of Roman slipping a finger into his sopping channel alongside his busy tongue, and then another all three working together to tease his rim and massage his prostate.

A sublime pressure began to build inside of Dean, at once familiar and entirely alien, growing exponentially with the attentions of his mate on his pleasure centres until with a loud cry his orgasm seized him, plunging the universe into darkness for a millisecond long eternity. Strong hands held him fast until the shuddering of his limbs ceased, and coming back into his skin at last, Dean glanced down, confused to see his cock still hard.

“Fucking hell baby, that was so hot.”

Roman eased Dean back, sitting him once more across his hips. Raising himself up on his elbows, he grinned at his mate, his lips swollen, and his bearded chin utterly drenched in slick, great wet rivulets of it running down his throat and chest.

“Fucking hell Ro...was that me?”

“All you baby...maybe I helped a little.”

“You feel like helping some more alpha?”

Dean’s choice of words drew another rumble from his mate.

“What do you need from me? Do you need my knot? I’ll give it to you. I’ll give it to you and I’m gonna fill you up, gonna pump that belly full of my babies. Make you big and round and everyone will know it’s because of me.”

His omega whimpered as he moved out from underneath him, the feeling of need coaxed back into life by his alpha’s talk. The quiet noise of a zipper being opened and the rustling of fabric soon silenced it.

The mattress behind Dean dipped as Roman knelt behind him, rock hard cock in hand. He tilted Dean’s head to claim a tender kiss then gently guided him downwards so his forearms were resting on the sheets, his ass high and proud.

Lining himself up with Dean’s still dripping hole, Roman plunged deep inside, seating himself fully in one thrust.

“Just go Roman. Give it to me hard.”

That was all the permission Roman needed to commence his relentless barrage on Dean’s pleasure spot, the fierce pace of his hips driving a staccato moan from his omega’s lips as he took all his alpha had to give him, pushing back to meet those devilish thrusts.

Soon Roman felt the throbbing at the base of his cock that heralded his knot, the growing thickness starting to catch on Dean’s rim with each thrust. One final snap forward and it caught, locking them tightly together, the pressure on Dean’s prostate making him orgasm again, this time shooting ropes of cum from his untouched cock.

The convulsions of his omega’s body pulled Roman’s first orgasm from him as he continued to rut against his mate, filling him up with his seed, his knot sealing it within him.

Once the aftershocks passed, Roman carefully laid them down together, spooning Dean as he came inside him for a second time, the omega sighing happily and clasping his alpha’s hand in his own over his belly.

 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day of Dean's heat & Roman needs to look after him.

Roman woke, unable ignore any longer the demands of his bladder and his grumbling belly. He raised his head off the pillow, cracking open a eye and peered down at the mussed up curls of his mate, sprawled across his chest. He smirked to himself at the memories of the day before, lightly tracing the trail of hickeys that patterned Dean’s skin, suppressing a little chuckle as he spotted one on the meat of his ass.

Slipping out from underneath his omega, he took himself off to their bathroom to deal with the desperate urge to pee. Brushing his teeth, he allowed himself a moment to look in the mirror, the face that stared back at him puffy with sleep, lips swollen from kissing, beard flecked with tiny spots of dried slick and cum. He rinsed his mouth and splashed his face with cold water, towelling off when he heard the sleepy whine from the bedroom.

“Roman…”

He walked across to the doorway and leaned on the frame, arms folded across his chest, a look of pure adoration plastered on his face as he took in the sight of Dean belly down on the crumpled sheets, stained with the evidence of their passions, peering round the room like a puppy newly gifted with sight.

“Rooooooo…come back to bed…”

His gaze fell on his alpha, framed beautifully in the doorway, his tanned skin glowing in the soft hazy morning light.

“I’m here baby. I’ll be back in a minute, just let me look after you first ok?”

Crossing to the bed he reached for Dean and dragged him to his feet, leaning in until their foreheads touched.

“Bathroom. Have a piss, brush your teeth. Race you back to bed.”

Cupping his omega’s face he tipped it down to plant a kiss on the top of his head, then left the room. Dean watched the glorious sight of Roman’s bare ass in transit for a moment, then hurried to the bathroom to do as he was bid.

“I win!”

Roman was already sitting up against the pillows by the time Dean made it back, a picnic on the nightstand beside him.

“Come here…”

Dean climbed back onto the bed and tucked himself under Roman’s outstretched arm, burrowing in as close as possible, taking in deep breaths of their blended scents, aware of his alpha nuzzling at his hair, doing the same thing.

A rumble that was not from either man’s throat interrupted the moment, another following hot on it’s tail in as if in reply.

Roman sighed and sat up, coaxing Dean to do the same with a guiding arm. Reaching across to the nightstand, he grabbed a bottle in each hand, an apologetic look on his face matching the tone of his voice as he offered them to his omega.

“Coconut water or Gatorade, I’m sorry this is all we had in the refrigerator...I didn’t expect this would happen so soon, I was gonna get us a cooler for in here, fill it up…”

“Shush Ro, we’ll be fine. What we have is all I need. You’re looking after me so well.”

He took the bottle of coconut water and uncapping it drank it down in a few big gulps. Gracing his alpha with a smile, he handed him back the empty bottle and waited patiently for his next offering. Roman watched attentively as his mate devoured the granola bar he presented to him, relaxing only when he passed him back the empty wrapper, attention peaking again as he peeled an orange next, feeding the segments to Dean.

“Thank you babe, that was just what I needed.”

Convinced at last that the needs of his omega were satisfied, Roman took care of his own, making sure not to spill crumbs onto Dean who was once more curled into his chest, one leg thrown over his own. They lounged in companionable silence, letting their batteries recharge before the inevitable wave of heat and rut took control once more.

The golden quiet was broken by Dean.

“You bit my ass.”

“Yep. I like your ass. I’m gonna keep it”

Roman’s hand slid from it’s resting place on his omega’s shoulder, ghosting along his narrow waist to settle on the bite mark he had made, pausing there for a moment, halting finally at Dean’s ass, thick digits dipping between his cheeks, teasing at his hole, sloppy with last night’s slick and cum.

“That’s good. I’m gonna keep this too then...deal?”

Dean’s hand gravitated to Roman’s stirring cock, his long nimble fingers wrapping around it, teasing and tugging him to full hardness. Roman’s hips thrust upwards into Dean’s fist as his fingers plunged deep into the omega’s hole, their path eased by the fresh flow of slick.

Roman would swear his life away that there was no sight more stunning than that of his mate, blue eyes blown black with lust, looking up at him through his lashes, mouth parted sinfully as he worked his alpha’s cock.

“Need your knot Roman...fill me up.”

Pulling himself upwards, he met his alpha’s mouth in a kiss as he guided him astride his lap. Roman grasped Dean’s thighs and spread his cheeks wide as the omega reached behind to steady his stiff cock, sinking down on the rock hard shaft in one smooth swift motion.

Leaning back, feet planted on the mattress, hands on his mate’s strong legs to support his weight, he fell into a steady rocking rhythm of pulses and thrusts. The view of his mate displayed like this, impaled on his alpha’s cock, his own bobbing with his movement, leaking onto the alpha’s stomach was indecently gorgeous. Roman could feel his knot building already, and from the blissed out look on his face, so could Dean.

Blowing a kiss to Roman, Dean winked, and clenched his cheeks, his ass squeezing tightly around his alpha’s knot, making the other man throw his head back and let out an almighty roar as he came, blasting a fresh load of cum into his mate, knot locking in place, tying them together once more.

Dean rode through Roman’s orgasm, rocking steadily on his knot, the fat flesh rubbing at his prostate perfectly. The show for Roman continued as Dean took his dripping cock in hand and jerked himself off, ropes of cum spilling across them both. Raising his cum smeared fingers to his mouth, he sucked them clean, never once breaking eye contact with Roman, sending him over the edge again, his hips thrusting up into Dean as he came inside once more.

“Come here…”

“Kinda stuck Ro.”

Roman laughed and snapped his hips up again, sending Dean tumbling forward into his arms, both men gasping at the tug of his knot on Dean’s hole. 

“Yeeouch...remind me not to do that next time, ok baby?”

Dean gave a half hearted attempt at a stern look.

“You think there’ll be a next time after that, alpha?”

Roman’s face was the picture of repentance as he drew Dean closer and peppered his face with kisses.

“A next time, and a next, and a next, and a next baby, until we get what we want.”

Hands spread across the flat plane of Dean’s stomach, he smiled up at his omega, hope shining in his eyes as he tilted his face upwards, surrendering to his mate’s loving kiss.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Dean wants is to snuggle with Roman.

"Don't wanna get uuuup.........can't moooove......"

Dean whined and rolled himself up tighter in the sheets, pillow clutched to his chest like a life raft.

“I know baby, I’m tired too, but I gotta change these sheets. They’re...crispy...it’s kinda gross.”

Roman leaned down and peeled the linen back from his omega’s face, kissing the tip of his nose.

“We’re crispy. Come on, up. I know you’re sore, a shower will make you feel better.”

“Noooo. Come back to bed…”

“Ok Dean, you asked for it.”

Grabbing the side of the mattress closest to him, Roman heaved it in the air, tipping his drowsy mate onto the comforter, already lying on the floor from where it had been kicked off earlier, the warmth of their exertions making it unnecessary.

It was a sign of how thoroughly fucked out Dean was that he barely made a sound as he landed, just a soft little ‘oof’, before burying himself into it’s billowy clouds. An entire day spent tangled up in the sheets, rocking to bliss on Roman’s knot, both of them drifting in and out of lazy naps before doing it all over again had robbed him of his bones, and as Roman pointed out left them both and the bed in a mess.

“You ok down there baby?”

Dean’s whimper didn’t sound pained. Roman shrugged and quickly changed the sheets and pillow covers, his alpha instincts satisfied to have made things nice for his mate.

Moving round to Dean’s makeshift nest, he ignored the protest of his own aching muscles and scooped his mate up into his arms, carrying his feebly protesting form into their bathroom.

“Was comfy. No fair.”

“Think how comfy you’ll be, nice and clean, getting into nice clean sheets.”

Roman made to set Dean down on the closed toilet seat, but Dean had other plans. Flinging his arms around Roman’s neck, he held fast, leaving his mate with no choice but to wrap an arm around his waist and get the shower ready one handed as Dean clung to his side like a limpet.

Happy the that the water was just right, Roman eased them both under the flow. Somehow he managed to wash his own hair and body single handedly, shifting Dean about when needed, but never breaking contact.

His own ablutions seen to, Roman set about taking care of his mate. Grabbing the shampoo he poured some into his cupped hand, and while Dean still clung to his neck, gently worked it through his hair, his nimble fingers massaging the omega’s scalp, drawing a happy little hum from him.

Rinsing the last of the suds away, Roman drew Dean in closer, laying loving kisses on his closed eyelids, chasing a trickle of water along his cheek, catching it at the corner of his mouth. With a peck on his lips, he reached back and unclasped Dean’s hands from the back of his neck, earning him a groan of protest.

“Sorry baby, but I’ll be quick.”

Snatching up the washcloth and body wash, he set about cleaning away the traces of their exertions, soaping up Dean’s arms and chest with a careful adoring efficiency. Gently turning him round and leaning him forward to rest on the tiled wall, he paid the same attention to his mate’s toned back, unable this time though to hold in the tiny little kisses that escaped him to lay on Dean’s shoulders.

The washcloth travelled further down, suds pooling for the briefest of moments in the dimples at the base of Dean’s spine before cascading over the perfect globes of his butt. Roman drew in a sharp breath, shaking his head to dispel the sudden urge to bury his face there.

Ignoring his groaning legs once more, he crouched down, cleansing first one long leg and then it’s twin. Settling on his knees, face pressed to the back of Dean’s left thigh, his hand slipped at last between his mate’s legs. Diligently, he passed the soapy cloth over Dean’s cock, feeling it begin to rouse at his ministrations. Reluctantly he took his hand away, drawing it back across Dean’s balls, sponging them with the same careful attention.

At last, saved until last, there was only one spot of his mate left to be washed.

Sitting back on his heels, Roman took a deep breath and freshened up the washcloth, his own cock rousing at the delicious sight in front of him. 

Slowly, as if scared that he might startle his mate, he ran the cloth along his cleft, Dean rising up on tiptoe at the first gentle touch.

Easing his omega’s cheeks apart, Roman carefully cleansed Dean’s sensitive well used pucker, rinsing away the cum and slick stains of three days of heat.

“Roman…”

Dean’s voice was more alert than before. Alert, but hoarse with want. Dropping the cloth, Roman felt the fresh slick now dripping from his mate’s hole. Giving in to his earlier urge, he held Dean’s cheeks wide, burying his face in the source of the scent now eliminating all traces of the artificial scent of the bodywash, his tongue lapping up the precious essence.

It wasn’t enough. Not for either man. 

Dean reached back and tugged Roman’s hair, pulling his head away, already bereft at the loss of his tongue even though he was the one who stopped him.

“What’s wrong baby? Too sore still?”

Dean’s heart swelled up at his mate’s concern.

“No. Need more. Need it all. Need your knot.”

Pains forgotten, Roman surged to his feet, turning Dean round, putting his back to the tile and in one swift move, raised him in the air with a strong hand under each thigh.

His cockhead slid teasingly along the cleft of Dean’s ass, soap and slick easing its path until alpha and omega’s hips worked in tandem to guide it home, thrusting into the omega’s warm waiting channel.

Suddenly aware of the precariousness of their position and fearful of causing injury to his mate, Roman’s initial fierce thrusts slowed to smooth steady undulations, every lazy rock of his body working his cock over Dean’s prostate, the slow build of his orgasm written on his face, his breathless moans almost drowned out by the sounds of the still running water.

So deep into heat, Roman’s knot came quickly swelling against Dean’s prostate and tipping him over the edge, eyes rolling back in his head as streams of cum spilled from his cock. Roman followed him into the abyss, sinking to his knees with the exertion, bearing the weight of his omega to save him from impact.

The gradual cooling of the water roused them from their daze. Dean pushed Roman’s hair clear from where it had fallen in his eyes and began to plaster his face with kisses, stopping only when Roman’s fingers threaded into his hair, steadying his face so the kisses could be returned.

Past cool, now cold, the water became too much to bear. Dean snuggled closer to his mate, teeth chattering.

“C..c..cold..Ro…”

His alpha instinct to keep his mate safe, warm and cared for gave him the strength he didn’t think he had, strength to rise to his feet, holding Dean close. Rinsing away the last traces of Dean’s cum from their bellies, he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower.

Gingerly he made his way slowly back to the bedroom, wary of causing Dean any discomfort by his knot tugging on his mate’s delicate rim.

After an eternity, he made it. Sinking down onto the bed at last, he realised that Dean had gone suspiciously quiet. A brief glance at his mate’s handsome face confirmed what the rhythm of his breathing had made Roman suspect.

“Should have known you’d sleep after that baby…”

Moving Dean’s arms and legs to make him comfortable, Roman laid back on the pillows, and drawing the sheets up over them both, followed his mate into a peaceful, well sated slumber.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's heat peaks...so does Roman's rut.

_Omega. Mate. Want. Breed. Mark. Possess. Fill. Cherish._

The roar of his instinct was relentless, dragging Roman into consciousness.

_Omega. Mate. Want. Breed. Mark. Possess. Fill. Cherish._

Dean sleeping form was pressed back, pulled back against his body, Roman’s arm locked around him like a vice, a leg slipped between his mate’s own, his throbbing erection nestled between the firm cheeks of his ass, already wet with slick, responding to the grind of the alpha’s hips, rutting against his omega.

_Omega. Mate. Want. Breed. Mark. Possess. Fill. Cherish._

He dipped his head, buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. Breathed deeply, devouring the scent of the beautiful ripe man in his arms.

_Omega. Mate. Want. Breed. Mark. Possess. Fill. Cherish._

A hand drifted back. Settled on his thigh. Omega. His own closed over it. Fingers wove together. His teeth nipped at the soft skin under his lips. Omega. HIS omega. MATE. Held fast by his other arm Dean stirred. The scent of his need grew, making the air heavy with arousal as his mind caught up with his body.

_Omega. Mate. Want. Breed. Mark. Possess. Fill. Cherish._

“My omega.”

The words were growled into Dean’s skin, felt as much as heard.

“Alpha…”

His response was already breathless with want. He squeezed their entwined hands, the gesture a message greater than the words.

“...yours.”

_Omega. Mate. Want. Breed. Mark. Possess. Fill. Cherish._

He surged forward, rolling to cover his mate, pressing him into the mattress, the unyielding rutting against the slicked valley of his cleft never ceasing.

Hands flexing and grasping at the pillow where his alpha had them pinned by the wrist, Dean let loose a loud pleasured moan as his alpha draped his weight across his back, the strong body dominating his softer one.

_Omega. Mate. Want. Breed. Mark. Possess. Fill. Cherish._

Dean’s moan shot straight to Roman’s cock. He needed to be inside the sacred flesh of his omega. He needed to fill him with his seed, make his belly swell with their child. Show the world that this omega was claimed and cared for. That his alpha was strong, worthy, virile.

_Omega. Mate. Want. Breed. Mark. Possess. Fill. Cherish._

With a low rumbling growl he rose up on his knees.

_Omega. Mate. Want. Breed. Mark. Possess. Fill. Cherish._

Reaching for Dean, he abruptly flipped him over onto his back and with a ferocity fuelled by need wrapped a hand round each exquisite ankle, yanking his mate down the bed, settling his spread thighs across his own.

Locking gaze with the trusting regard of his precious omega, Roman drew two fingers across his twitching, gushing entrance. Blue eyes stared back at him, flushed cheeks and parted lips broadcasting delight at the touch, breathing turned to panting as the slick glossed digits wrapped around Roman’s proud, reddened cock, pumping the rock hard column of flesh, once, twice before swiping across the head, gathering up the pearly dewdrops of precome that adorned it.

Dean’s breath caught as his alpha’s hand dropped to his abdomen, fingers shining with their combined essence, tracing patterns across his belly with the wetness, palms splaying to rub it deep into the omega’s skin, those same hands coming up to rub the residue into his own tanned chest.

Dean’s hips twitched at the sight, pulsing upwards into the empty air, his stiff cock bouncing with the movement. His forlorn wail captured the alpha’s attention.

_Omega. Mate. Want. Breed. Mark. Possess. Fill. Cherish._

Hands dragged up the back of Dean’s hot damp thighs, slotting into the hollow behind his knees, pushing his legs wide, exposing his entrance.

With a lusty grunt, Roman pressed forward, spearing his mate’s tender pucker, slamming home with a powerful thrust that rattled the headboard against the wall.

“MINE.”

Dean had no words to give his alpha in reply, all rational thought driven from his mind by the relentless frenzied pounding of his mate, each fierce thrust forcing cries of pleasure from him, each one met with an echoing grunt from Roman.

The assault on Dean’s prostate was remorseless, an orgasm tearing through his being, almost without warning, cum spilling from his untouched cock, a guttural yell bursting from his lips.

Spurred on, Roman dug deeper, snarling, growling, his every movement a determined effort to fuck his omega through the mattress.

Sweat dripped from him, anointing Dean’s body and mingling with his own, perfuming the already muggy air in the room with the scent of their mating.

_Omega. Mate. Want. Breed. Mark. Possess. Fill. Cherish._

The bed frame shook, it’s squeaking protest adding to the symphony of the mated pairs howls and moans, all underpinned by the steady percussive beat of the headboard, slamming into the wall with every slam of alpha cock into omega hole.

With a loud crack, the bed finally collapsed, the action causing Roman to fall forward, covering his mate once more, swallowing Dean’s moans with a hungry kiss.

His knot now close, catching at Dean’s rim with each thrust, Roman’s pace never wavered, driving ever deeper into his pliant mate, Dean’s gasping whimpers encouragement to the alpha.

The glazed submissive acquiescence written across his omega’s face was the final push the alpha needed, his knot slipping into Dean’s hot wet hole for a final time, tying them fast together. With bellow he came, his seed blasting deep into his mate, pumping him full, pulse after pulse, far more than any orgasm he had experienced in his life.

Panting from the exertion he collapsed on top of Dean, the omega’s arms wrapping around him in gentle embrace, hands lightly caressing his sweat sodden hair. Roman’s mouth found once more that sensitive spot where his mate’s neck and shoulder met, kissing and licking the damp skin, stretching up to tug at his earlobe, his voice a wrecked hoarse whisper in Dean’s ear before he passed out.

“My omega...mine.”

Roman’s hips still rutting into his, still filling him with his cum, Dean carefully manoeuvred his mate to lie on his side before drowsiness overtook him too, one last whispered word ringing in his ears as strong arms held him close and eyes fluttered shut.

“...mine…”

 

 


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief moment's respite from all the shenanigans.

Roman followed his nose, the smell dancing across the scent of their joining, making his mouth water, a smile budding on his face.

Stepping into the kitchen, that tentative smile was wiped away, replace with concern and panic as his eyes fell upon the form of his precious omega, braced over the sink. Rushing over, he reached out to lay a hand on the prone man’s back, hesitant, unsure if he should touch.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you sick? Did I hurt you? You should have woke me…”

Dean pushed himself upright, rising to meet Roman’s hovering palm and curling himself into the alpha’s side at the contact. Roman’s free hand gently clasped his chin, angling Dean’s head this way and that, peering intently into his eyes as if trying to determine if he was damaged.

The omega weakly swatted his hand away.

“Idiot.”

“But…”

Dean silenced him with a lazy kiss, pulling away far too soon for his mate’s liking.

“I wanted to surprise my magnificent beast of a mate. Bring him a cup of coffee in bed, let him rest a little. You know, spoil him a bit...like he spoils me.”

He waved at the steaming mugs sitting on the counter.

“So why were you hanging over the sink? I thought you were ill.”

“Because, idiot, I got the schtupping of my life yesterday. Twice. Kinda takes it out of a person.”

“So you’re not hurt.”

“No mighty alpha.”

“Just tired.”

“Just tired. A little sore, but it's the good kind. Hey!”

Roman drew him in close and squeezed him tight, burying his face in Dean’s messed up hair.

“I was scared I’d been too rough, I was scared I had hurt you.”

Dean struggled to free himself from the bear hug.

“Stop that now. You would never hurt me, alpha. You were fantastic. Look at me…”

Dean stepped backwards, a little unsteady on his feet, and slowly shuffled round on the spot, his arms spread wide, his bare body on display for his mate.

“...this is what a well loved, well sexed up, cared for omega looks like. YOUR omega. We were made to fit together, I can’t even imagine this with anyone else. Now please, let that hang up go and drink your coffee so we can go back to bed.”

He took two shaky steps towards the mugs sitting on the counter but got no further as his alpha swept him off his feet and carried him to the sofa, taking care to place a pillow under his butt before setting him down as though he were made of delicate crystal. Disappearing for a second, he returned with the coffee, handing Dean his before settling beside him and drawing his mate’s feet across his lap.

Companionable silence fell over them, Dean glancing over the top of his cup at the heavenly creature currently engrossed in rubbing idle circles across his ankle with those strong, talented, pleasure giving fingers.

Five weeks ago they had no idea the other existed, but by some miraculous alignment of the planets they had found each other and here they were, destroying furniture in their mission to make a baby together.

His low chuckle drew Roman’s attention. He cocked an eyebrow at his mate.

“Dude. We need a new bed.”

Roman coloured slightly at the memory, a wide smirk settling on his face.

“Fuck! We really do!”

He scrubbed his hands over his face, the gesture doing nothing to stifle his laughter. Dean laughed with him, nudging him with his foot to make him look round.

“Dearest alpha, mighty alpha, I do believe you _literally_ fucked me through the bed.”

Roman beat his chest and threw his head back to give a mock roar, sending them both into convulsions of laughter once more.

The ripples of mirth faded away at last, an intimate peace returning to the room. Finishing his coffee, Roman set down his mug and turned to face his mate.

“Dean?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think...do you think it’s worked?

“Worked? Oh! You mean…..”

He made an unmistakable gesture over his stomach, hands rising and falling as if over an invisible bump.

“Yes, that.”

“Doc said it would be unlikely. Doesn’t mean it’s definitely off the cards...or that we can’t still have fun trying…”

Setting down his own empty cup, Dean crept along the sofa, sliding onto Roman’s lap and resting his head on the alpha’s broad chest. He yawned softly.

“Shit...think that was decaf…”

Roman peered over towards the kitchen, spotting the package sitting beside the coffee maker.

“Yeah baby, that was decaf.”

“...wanted real stuff...sorry…”

He yawned again.

“No need to say sorry baby, it was a lovely idea. Thank you. Why don’t you just rest your eyes here for a little while and then when you’ve had a nap, we’ll have a shower.”

“...t’gther?...like last time...liked that...s’nice…”

“Together. Just like last time, knot and everything if that’s what you want.”

“...always want Romie…love you...”

“Love you too baby.”

They lay together on the sofa, Roman petting his mate’s rumpled, messy curls as his drifted into a peaceful doze, wondering how long it would before cuddle time became cuddle time for three.

Looking down at the man in his arms, he realised, it didn’t matter how long that would be.

They were sure going to have fun trying.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week is easing to an end...

Roman heard the growl a mere half second before he landed face first on the mattress topped pile of firewood that was once his bed with a loud 'oof'.

Teeth nipped at his neck, a voice whispered in his ear.

"Mine."

He smirked into the clean sheets he had just finished putting on as the weight pinning him down shifted. Hands and lips and teeth and tongue danced across his back, lingering at some spots, returning to others for a second or third claiming.

"Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

Weight shifted even further south settling on the back of his thighs, a hand snaking round, burrowing underneath his hips to grasp his cock.

" _This_ is definitely mine."

Roman pushed his ass into the air, giving his mate a little bit more room, his dick already responding to the touch.

"I thought you wanted to soak in the tub a little longer."

"I did. But then I missed you. And then I came in here and saw you bending over the bed. Flaunting that gorgeous ass and I couldn't resist. Do you know how much I love that ass of yours Ro? I mean, I love every part of you, especially this part..."

Dean's busy hand tightened around his mate's thick cock, squeezing his now dormant knot.

"Fuck! Dean!"

"...yes, love this part. Huge fan. Awesome dick. Excellent knot. But your ass, man...YOUR ASS! It’s a work of art.”

Roman let out a small squawk of disappointment as Dean let go of his shaft. A warm hand settled on each broad muscular cheek, caressing the smooth rounded flesh.

“There should be statues dedicated to this ass...wait, no that’s a terrible idea. I’m not sharing. It’s mine. I’m so fucking glad it’s mine…”

His hands were as busy as his mouth, kneading the focus of his desire. Roman’s pulse quickened as Dean’s touch circled ever closer to his cleft, thumbs skirting along the edge of the valley, the lightest of tugs on their retreat.

“...I’d have mated you just so I could see this ass everyday...fuck...I just wanna...I..”

The rambling suddenly stopped, replaced by a thoughtful hum. All the while, the omega’s skilful fingers flexed and skipped over Roman’s rump, the alpha still rock hard at his mate’s touch and the closeness of his scent.

The humming too stopped. Dean’s lips found employ elsewhere, sucking a hickey into the firm meat of Roman’s left cheek, the alpha’s surprised yelp quickly melting into a pleasured sigh. Slipping his arms round his mate’s waist, Dean gently pulled until the alpha got the message, dropping his back and raising his butt high in the air, a frisson of vulnerability running through him as he realised the position he was now in.

Sensing his mate’s anxiety, Dean swept a soothing hand across the small of his back before dipping his face to Roman’s hip, dotting it with tiny kisses, marking a trail of tiny pecks along the mound of flesh to the base of his alpha’s spine and across to his other hip.

Hands settled on cheeks once more, thumbs nestling beside each other on top of that secret valley. Dean’s voice was low and hoarse with want, Roman straining to hear his words over the thumping of his own heart.

“Ro...can I? Can I taste you? Can I touch you?”

Roman had fingered himself before while jerking off a few times, but never really seen the appeal, not enough to allow any previous lovers access to that intimate part of his body, and certainly not enough to be interested in the idea of anyone eating him out. It was a gift he adored giving, but had no interest in receiving. Until now. Because this wasn’t just anyone asking him to let them inside his body. This was his mate. His precious omega. His Dean. He was already inside his heart and his soul, he would do no harm to his body.

“Yes.”

“I just want to make you feel good. You’ve been so good to me babe. I’ll stop right away if you don’t like it. I promise, alpha.”

He had never had this urge before, not until Roman. His words were not empty, he did only want his alpha to be spoiled, to feel the pleasure he had given to him. Dean gazed on the banquet laid out before him, his own cock rousing, fresh slick gathering at his own hole at the thought of what he was about to attempt.

Slick. That was what he needed.

Reaching behind himself, he allowed the wetness to fall on his fingers and carefully easing his alpha’s cheeks apart, traced around his tight virgin entrance with a slippery digit.

Roman flinched instinctively at the alien touch.

“Sorry. That’s just a little...strange...don’t stop baby.”

“You sure? We don’t have to…”

“No. Please I want you to.”

“Ok babe, I’m going to touch you again. I’m going to touch you with my finger. Do you feel that? That’s my slick, that’s all for you, you’re not even touching me and I’m getting wet.”

The lightly circling finger moved away and came back again, wetter than before.

“Feel how wet I am? Wet enough for both of us.”

Dean’s finger tip padded lightly at Roman’s drawn pucker.

“Relax for me, alpha, let me in.”

Roman gasped, head shooting up as his omega’s finger penetrated the ring of muscle to his first knuckle, the intrusion feeling enormous. Dean remembered the shock of the first time, how a single finger could feel as massive as a tree trunk.

“Oh that’s beautiful Roman. You’re doing so well, just breathe for me...try to relax a little more...perfect.”

He slipped his finger a little deeper, Roman’s pucker swallowing him down to the next knuckle. Drawing his hand back slowly, he began to fuck his alpha with that single digit, feeling around on each inward thrust for that elusive nub that would set Roman alight.

“HOLY FUCK! DEAN!”

“Feels good doesn’t it?”

Still stroking his mate’s pleasure spot with the lightest of touches, Dean at last pressed his face to Roman’s ass. Licking around the edges of the rosy ring with broad strokes, Dean lapped his own slick, mixed exquisitely with his mate’s own unique taste. The alpha shivered under the touch, his reaction setting Dean’s cock twitching.

Withdrawing his finger, against the protests of his prone mate, Dean began to prod at Roman’s entrance with his narrowed tongue, pushing wetly against the gathered flesh, mimicking the actions of his alpha. Ribbons of saliva eased his way, the overflow running down his chin, running along Roman’s cleft, trickling over his taint, soaking his balls.

Dean listened with relish to the moans of his beloved alpha, happy and satisfied to bring him such pleasure. He slipped his finger in alongside his tongue, the two working together to tease Roman’s prostate and rim, Dean himself now unable to hold in the pleasure grunts, loud and almost feral as he devoured his mate’s ass.

So loud, he didn’t almost hear Roman’s plea to stop.

“Dean. Dean. DEAN. Stop baby! Stop!"

Immediately he sat back on his heel, hands falling to his sides.

“Oh my god Roman sorry. Sorry.”

Roman twisted himself around underneath Dean’s straddled legs, his red, dripping cock catching the omega’s attention at once. He reached to stroke Dean’s thigh.

“Hey, baby...it was amazing, and I really, really want us to do that again some time, but I _am_ about to pop a knot here and we _are_ still in heat...so...”

“Hop on?”

“Hop on baby.”

Dean shuffled forward and lining Roman’s dick up with his ready well slicked hole, slid home, eyes flying wide as Roman’s knot locked fast at once, a wave of cum filling him immediately.

He rocked back and forth, milking every last drop of Roman’s first orgasm from him and chasing his own as his mate regained control of himself. Taking Dean’s cock in hand, Roman aided him in the hunt, working the hard column of flesh until his omega too had spilled his load.

Drawing his mate close to wait out his knot, Roman kissed him deeply, tasting his own essence on Dean’s tongue, and once again silently thanking the universe for the creature in his arms who without a doubt owned him, body and soul. Including ass.

 

 


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.

"Hmmm. I think I liked it better when you weren't wearing quite so many clothes."

"Not sure what the delivery guy would have thought about it though..."

Dean watched as Roman came back from the door, setting two massive bags of food on the coffee table next to the waiting plates and silverware.

"Need anything else before I sit down?"

"Nope. Just you."

He smiled up at his alpha from his comfy spot on the sofa and patted the space beside him.

Roman had absolutely spoiled him today, no more urges to knot striking either of them since late the previous night, and that knot lasting only a little longer than the usual half hour. He'd wakened his omega with coffee and toast in bed, then carried him into the bathroom for a long soak in the tub together, topping up the hot water to ease both their tired bodies until it ran out.

Warmed towels awaited him when Roman helped him out of the tub, his limbs wobbly from relaxation and the strenuous activity of the week. The clothes that had been left on top of the bed, the first he’d been able to bear against his skin since the first day of his heat, were light and loose, the shirt a favourite one he’d hijacked from Roman.

He’d been parked on the sofa in the living room in an attempt at a nest of pillows and blankets with a bowl of chopped up fruit and a jug of water while Roman cleared away the remains of the destroyed bed frame and remade the bed with the mattress directly on the floor. Then, once done the two had curled up together in the now much more presentable cuddle nest and watched movies together until their hunger caught up with them.

Determined not to waste a moment of their last day of official heat, Roman ordered in, Dean rolling his eyes as he added item after item to his list.

_“Egg rolls...cashew chicken...ginger tofu...yes, steamed rice...potstickers...two orders...beef with mushroom...did I say egg rolls? Ok, thanks...no wait...shrimp chow mein. That’s it. Great.”_

_“We’ll never eat all that…”_

_“Well you’ll just have to try...look how skinny you are...you must have lost ten pounds. Your mom will kill me for not looking after you right...MY mom will kill me…”_

Dean had to admit, as his mouth watered at the smell of each newly opened container, Roman had had the right idea after all. He reached forward to grab a plate, only to be waved back by his mate.As he watched, Roman began fixing him a plate, sifting through each dish to find the choicest morsels, picking him out a little bit of everything. 

“You don’t have to eat it all, but try it please…”

Roman didn’t take his eyes off Dean until he’d eaten half an egg roll and all of his tofu. Only then did he start piling his own plate high.

They ate with relish, with only the occasional  ‘can you pass the…’ and ‘here, baby try this…” interrupting the clinking of silverware on china and the background noises of the TV. Dean’s appetite had definitely returned, and the sight of him tucking in happily to food Roman had procured, albeit from the Golden Panda as opposed to a hunt, satisfied some deep rooted alpha instinct.

Once both had eaten their fill, Dean leaned back against his mate’s chest to watch the rest of the movie, still grazing at the leftovers on the coffee table until both movie and food were done.

It wasn’t particularly late, but the drowsiness that comes after a good and the tiredness that comes after a six day long sex marathon descended on them both, making bed, for sleeping only, seem like a very good idea.

Roman refused to let Dean help him clear up, getting rid of all the trash and stacking the dishwasher himself.

“You’ll be on your feet all day tomorrow baby. Take it easy, all I have to do is sit my ass in a chair.”

Exhaustion hadn’t dimmed Dean’s cheeky nature one iota.

“I think we agreed that was _my_ ass…”

The alpha returned to the sofa and stretched out a hand to help pull Dean to his feet.

“Sorry my dearest one, you are correct, it’s all yo…”

“Roman? What’s up? You ok babe?”

Dean reached out a hand to cup Roman’s face, noticing as he did so that Roman’s gaze was lingering on his belly. His belly which was pushing out ever so slightly against the flimsy fabric of his shirt, giving him the tiniest of bumps.

He leaned in and kissed Roman tenderly, the savoury taste of the meal lingering on his lips.

“Just a little food baby.”

Roman gave him an almost embarrassed half smile, he knew it wasn’t the real thing, but it felt like he’d been given a little glimpse into their future. Dean leaned in again to kiss the awkwardness away.

“Soon though, alpha, soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudos on this little story. Every last one has been greatly appreciated.
> 
> There's a little gift waiting for you if you click on that NEXT button one more time...


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave you all hanging...enjoy!!

**Seven months later.**

_"Look, I just know I'm not, ok. It's been a month and I don't feel any different than I did the last two times...stop staring Seth! I am not pregnant!"_

_"Sheesh...snappy much? Early sign..."_

_"Oh. My. God. Early sign of annoying friend."_

_"Ok. Ok. I'll shut up about it..."_

_"Thank fuck."_

_"...IF you go take a test. I think there's still one left upstairs from last time. You've not peed in like, ten minutes, so you gotta be ready to go again."_

_"FINE. If it shuts you up...you owe me a beer after work for all this...why are we friends again?"_

_"Because you love me and I'm awesome and because I let you play with my truck when you were three. Now go! Pee!"_

_***_

_"So what about that beer then DeeDee?"_

_"Better put mine on ice."_

For being so keen to find out, Seth had been remarkably calm about the news. Or at least what passed for his version of it. He'd merely bounced around behind Dean chittering excitedly as he wove through the store, picking up a few items as he went.

Items which were now wrapped in tissue paper and sitting in a gift bag on the kitchen table as Dean sat on the sofa anticipation building, waiting on Roman to get home from work.

The door opened at last. Dean forced himself not to jump up into his alpha's arms and spoil the surprise. He remained focussed on the tv screen in front of him, neither seeing or hearing a thing.

"Left something on the table for you Ro."

"Hope it's a beer. That was a long ass day!"

Dean called back to the unseen man.

"Sorry...no beer, but I think it will make your day better."

"Huh?"

At the first rustle of tissue, Dean allowed himself a peep over the back of the couch, sneakily hitting record on his phone to capture the moment.

The parcel gave up it's secrets. A pair of tiny white bootees, a little lemon terry cloth bib with a cartoon lion, a hat that looked minuscule in his alpha's huge hand.

Roman's expression as he removed each little item from the bag and set it in front of him was a picture perfect progression from confused frown to hopeful smile. He looked over at Dean, a question in his eyes.

"Are...are we...are you?"

Dean pointed to the bag again, Roman picking up on his hint straight away and dipping back in, pulling out the rest of the tissue paper until all that was left lying at the bottom of the bag was a pregnancy test stick, tied up with a pink and blue bow.

While Roman studied the test, lifting it up, peering at the window, wanting to see the positive result for himself, Dean moved across from his spot on the sofa to his beloved alpha's side.

Taking his mate's hand in his own, he drew it to his belly, flat now, but soon to grow and confirmed their good fortune with a nod and a few simple, wonderful words.

"Hi there Daddy."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://sortofgetit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
